Twilight phone messages
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Los Cullen tienen celulares. Pero con los celulares vienen las grabaciones personales y los mensajes. Varias parejas. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Cullen Masen Edward Anthony

**A/N:** Je... Yo de nuevo. Esta historia surgió de uno de los muchos debates de Twilight con mi nee-sama. El tema era si los vampiros necesitarían teléfonos celulares XD Fue un ataque de inspiración, por que ni siquiera figuraba entre las próximas ideas que tengo de twilight. El primero es Edward, espero que lo disfruten!

_Si twilight me perteneciera, no estaría escribiendo fanfiction en vez de hacer mi tarea o.o_

**Twilight Phone Messages!**

_.Alex Cullen's productions._

**Primera Grabacion:** Cullen Masen Anthony Edward

"Hola. Estas hablando al teléfono móvil de Edward Cullen. No puedo contestar por el momento, debo estar haciendo... _algo_. Si eres Bella, mi amor, la felicidad de mi existencia, mi pequeño corderito, mi Julieta, la dueña de mi corazón, mi alma, mi razón de existir... Solo piensa en mi, ángel, y estaré ahí antes de que puedas extrañarme. Si eres Alice o Emmet, la respuesta es no a cualquier cosa que pregunten... Oh, y si eres Jasper y realmente estas _muy_ deprimido, intentare estar ahí lo mas pronto que pueda. Deja tu mensaje después del tono."

_-BEEP-_

-Mensajes-

Mensaje de: Cullen MCartney Emmett

"¡Edward, eres muy cruel! Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que te voy a preguntar. Como sea, huh... Se supone que iríamos hoy al cine. Deberíamos habernos visto allá, por que Alice esta de compras y Rosalie y yo err... Estamos, huh, estudiando... Como sea, huuh.. ¿Puedes decírselo a Bella? Charile dice que no esta en casa y ella no contesta su celular. A menos que... ¡...Anthony! ¡¿Te robaste a Bella de nuevo?! Estoy tan decepcionado. Desde que instalamos esa cama en tu habitación, cada ves que la casa se queda sola Bella desaparece de la faz de la tierra. Oh, Edward, hermano mío, te creía mucho mas inocen-"

-Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado-

Mensaje de: Stanley Jessica

"¡OH my Carlisle! ¿Este es tu celular, Edwaaard? ¡No tenia_ idea_!, No es como si hubiera leído y copiado la agenda de Bella por que-"

-Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado-

Mensaje de: Stanley Jessica

"...Eso... Fue raro. Como sea, me preguntaba, ya que Bella y el Jefe Swan van a salir de la ciudad el fin de semana, tal vez tu quisieras-"

-Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado-

Mensaje de: Stanley Jessica

"... ¿Hey, esta todo bien con tu celular?, por que-"

-Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado-

Mensaje de: Mallory Lauren

"¿Haciendo "algo", Edward? Eso suena taaan misterioso. Y, ya que Jessica proclamaba que le habías dado tu numero-"

-Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado-

Mensaje de: Cullen Hale Whitlock Jasper

"¿...E-Edward...? Extraño a Alice... Lamento, interrumpir... Lo que sea que tu y Bella estén haciendo... E-Esto... Quisiera algo de compañía... S-Solo si no estas muy ocupado... ¿...Si sabes de Alice, puedes decirle que la amo...? Y... Que lamento haberme negado a ir de compras con ella... Hum... Entonces, esto... S-solo... Contesta si quieres... Te quiero, Edward... Gracias..."

-Tu mensaje ha sido contestado-

Respuesta de: Cullen Masen Anthony Edward

"(Suspiro) Esta bien, Jass. Alice acaba de llamar, le di tus mensajes. Dice que no te preocupes, que viene en camino. Mira, te sentirás mucho mejor si sueltas la manta y te despegas de la ventana. Estoy seguro de que sabrás cuando llega Alice aun si no hechas un vistazo cada dos minutos. Escucha algo de música, como los CDs que te preste. Oh, y nada de música emo de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo? Err... Por favor, deja de mandar olas de depresión / desolación desde el otro lado de la casa, asustas a Bella, ¿Si? Yo también te quiero, Gracias."

Mensaje de: Black Jacob

"¡AHA, Me pase horas consiguiendo este teléfono y finalmente lo tengo!...¡CULLEN!, ¡Bella no esta por ningún lado y tu eres el sospechoso numero uno!, ASI QUE SI ME ENTERO QUE LE PUSISTE UN DEDO ENCIMA VOY A IR HASTA ALLA Y PATEARE TU INMORTAL TRA-"

-Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado-

Mensaje de: Clearwater Leah y Black Jacob

"¿Este es el numero al que Jacob llamo? Err... Creo que Black tomo mucho café hoy. Eso lo pone un poco nervioso."

"¿Leah...? ¿¡Estas llamando a la sanguijuela!?"

"¡Cállate Jacob! Estoy ocupad-"

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Todas las chicas que realmente me gustan me abandonan por el idiota de Cull- HMPH!"

(Edward no esta seguro de que fueron los siguientes sonidos, ni si quiere saberlo.)

"...N-No i-i-importa... huh... con... tinua con el... m-mensaje..."

"...Como sea, Cullen. Lo siento. Me asegurare de que... Sufra consecuencias."

"Oh-oh..."

-No ahí mas mensajes-

_Característica especial: Señal cortada manualmente_

(Edward esta molesto ya que los mensajes de su Iphone se escuchan por el altavoz, y lo interrumpen constantemente. Quizás necesite ir a Japón, por un celular competente...)

-

-

-

**A/N:** Esos fueron los mensajes de Edward, todos van a estar un poco relacionados entre si. El orden de los capítulos va así; Cullen, los quilete, los humanos (todos en un mismo capitulo), los Volturi (todos en un mismo capitulo), los extras (todos en un mismo capitulo), y al final el especial de Las fangirls, para todas las que hayan sido buenas reviewers XD

Espero hayan entendido el mensaje de Leah xDD Lo siento, no me pude contener XD Lo mas probable es que sigue habiendo un poco de perversiones en esto, mi mente simplemente trabaja sola xDUu

Enviar reviews te hace bajar de peso :3

_.Alex Cullen's productions._

**31 - May - 2008**


	2. Swan Marie Isabella

**A/N:** Gah… ¡PERDOON! Lamento, lamento, realmente lameento el retraso. Verán, tenia que hacer un video para la escuela (lo hicimos de la peli de Twilight, próximamente lo verán en youtube xD Pero ese no es el punto ¬¬…) y me tomo toda la semana, y la otra semana tuve exámenes, y ayer le pusieron a mi bebe 80 gigas mas, por lo que aquí estoy, haciendo "tarea" en la lap de mi hermana… Lamento que esto este un poco aburrido, pero ya saben Bella no me trae mucha inspiración…

En otras noticias. Wow. Solo… wow. ¿41 reviews? No me merezco esto chicos. No lo merezco. Gracias a todos los que envían reviews, también a los que leen y no envían… Y sobretodo a Katari san, mrsLCullen, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, Sheba7 y mas que nada a mi querida Chao-neesama :3 Sus reviews fueron lo máximo!

_Si Twilight me perteneciera Dougi Poynter (de McFly) la hubiera hecho de Jasper en Twilight the movie x3_

**Twilight Phone Messages!**

_.Alex Cul__len's productions._

Segunda grabación: Swan Marie Isabella

"¡Hola!, este es el celular de Bella. Seguramente no contesto por la inútil señal de este ladrillo que-... Como sea, deja un mensaje e intentare contestar lo mas pronto posible."

"A menos que seas Newton o Tyler o Eric o Black o cualquier otro que tenga intenciones con mi Bella. En ese caso... _yo_ responderé."

"¡Edward!"

"Así que deja un mensaje después del 'Beep'... bajo tu propio riesgo."

_-BEEP-_

-Mensajes-

Mensaje de: Cullen Hale Brandon Mary Alice

"¡Ah, Bella! ¡Estoy de compras y acabo de encontrar algo que se te vería _divino_! ¡Así que ven ahora mismo! Dile a Edward que es hora de compartir. ¡Yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo! Esto, como sea. Si no pueden estar separados, entonces que el también venga. Hum, estoy en el Mall de Seattle, en, huh, por... ¿Te suena 'Victoria Secret'?... ¡Oh por Carlisle! ¡Una oferta, Bella! Debo colgar, ¡Nos vemos!"

Mensaje de: Black Jacob & Clearwater Leah

"Hey, Bella, me preguntaba si querías ver una película hoy, yo…"

"Jacob, Bella debe estar muy ocupada, se casa el próximo mes. Por Dios, supéralo."

"…Creo que alguien esta celosa…"

"¿Yo? ¡¿De _ella_?!

"Je, Yo me refería a lo de la boda, Leah…"

"…Ya cuelga eso, idiota."

Mensaje de: Weber Angela

"Hola, Bella. Me preguntaba si podía ir hoy a tu casa. Veras, esto... El profesor de Literatura me ha emparejado con Edward para el proyecto semestral y estaría mucho más cómoda si tú estuvieras ahí... Huh, esto, gracias."

Mensaje de: Newton Mike

"..."

Mensaje de: Newton Mike

"..."

Mensaje de: Newton Mike

"..."

Mensaje de: Newton Mike

"..."

Mensaje de: Newton Mike

"¡TE AMO BELLA!... ¡Si lo dije!... ¡Mama, lo dije, por fin lo dije!"

"Que bueno, tesoro."

"¡Oh, rayos, esto sigue enc-"

Mensaje de: Cullen Mcrtney Emmett

"Bellaa... Bellaa... Edwaard... ¿Hoolaaaaa? ¿Por que no contestaan? ¿Beeeeellaaaaa? Hoooooooooolaaaaaaa... Beellaaaaaaaa... ¿Edwaaaaaaardd? ¡Un momento! ¿Bella?, ¿Edward? Oh no, ¡Ya se que pasa! ¡Hay varias cosas que tienes que oír, Anthony-"

-No ahí mas mensajes-

_Característica especial: Ninguna._

_(Bella esta feliz con su ladrillo-celular. Esta segura de que no necesita un celular ultimo modelo... ¿Verdad, Edwaard? )_

-

-

-

**A/N:** Gah… Aun no me convence / Como sea. Estoy súper abierta a nuevas ideas. Ya saben, tomatazos, proposiciones de matrimonio, virus, Jaspers, Jacobs, amenazas de muerte, pagares, todo en un review xD

Actualizo el próximo sábado, lo juro. Siguiente grabacion: Alice.

Por cierto, ya saben, los que más envíen reviews (con comentarios coherentes, porfa) aparecerán en el especial al final de este fic: Las fangirls. Serán elegidas democráticamente respecto a la calidad de reviews xDD

_.Alex Cullen's productions._

**15 - Jun - 2008**


	3. Cullen Hale Brandon Mary Alice

**A/N:** ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Adivinen quien actualizo TPM! ¡Viva yoo! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los adds y los favourites y los alerts, y los que leen y les da flojera enviar reviews... Solo les digo que no tendrán oportunidad de salir en este fic XD Seh, Alex es malvada.

_Si Twilight me perteneciera, no tendría que pagarle a mi prima de USA diez dólares de mas para que me compre Breaking Dawn el dos de Agosto... _-.-u

**Twilight Phone Messages!**

_.Alex Cullen's productions._

**Tercera Grabacion:** Cullen Hale Brandon Mary Alice

"¡Buenos días, tardes o noches! Estas hablando al último celular que me he comprado este mes. No te contesto por que estoy de compras, comiendo, o pasando tiempo con Jasper... Pero lo mas probable es que este de compras. Deja un mensaje después del _beep_ si realmente tienes algo importante que decir, como que ya haya llegado la nueva temporada de Tommy, Adam me prometió que apartaría todo lo que fuera de mi talla. Si llamas por el servicio de _Makeover_, tendrás un espacio en mi agenda cerca de Mayo... Dentro de dos años. ¡Esme, ve que estoy haciendo algo bueno por la humanidad!... Oh, y Carlisle, tardaras más en cancelar _todas_ mis tarjetas de lo que yo tardaría en vaciar Paris. No lo hagas. ¡Merci!"

_-BEEP-_

-Mensajes-

Mensaje de: Cullen Hale Whitlock Jasper

"¿Alice...? Te amo... R-Realmente lo siento tanto... tanto, tanto, tanto... Por favor, Por favor, perdóname, ¿s-si?... Te juro que mañana si te acompañare a Seattle... Es solo... Que temí por los humanos que anduvieran por ahí... ¿Recuerdas el ultimo colapso emocional que sufrieron todas las chicas que estaban en Victoria Secret? No quiero volver a causarlo... Perdón... Te amo... Adiós..."

Mensaje de: Cullen Masen Anthony Edward

"Alice, por amor a todo lo que es bueno y santo, vuelve-de-una-vez. Creo que Jasper va a causar que todo Forks se sienta inexplicablemente culpable y desesperado. Oh, y Carlisle esta pensando en llamar a Holanda para, tu-sabes-que. Ya deberías haber visto que no es necesario cancelar las tarjetas una por una. Adiós."

Mensaje de: Wilson Adam (Supervisor de tiendas departamentales Tommy Hilfigher)

"... No, no... Si. Dile a ese idiota que no vuelva hasta que sea amigo de alguien famoso... Si. No. ¿Eh? ¡Oh, Alice, querida! ¡Que bueno es volver a, err... Oírte! Vengo a darte buenas y malas noticias. Las malas son que el insensible de mi Jefe no me ha dado el aumento que quiero, ¡el deslumbramiento no me funciona como a ti, corazón! Oh, y las buenas son que ya te he reservado la tienda para ti sola esta tarde. Te estaré esperando, y quizás después podamos ir al salón, ya sabes, tú invitas. Oh, y trae a tu novio, el lindo y tímido. Era... ¿Jasón? y... ¡Cuidado con lo que dice 'frágil', estúpidos!... ¿qué? Oh, bueno. ¡Arivederchi!"

Mensaje de: Mallory Lauren

"...¿Hola, Alice? Yo... Er... Quiero... Okay, esto es difícil de creer, siendo yo tan bella, ya lo sabes. Así que lo diré rápido... Yo... (R-e-s-p-i-r-o) Quieroelserviciodemakover. Espero que seas tan buena como alardeas, y quede aun mejor que tu rubia prima. Aunque claro, eso será muy fácil de lograr, tomando en cuenta que ya estoy cerca... ¡Esto es totalmente confidencial, Cullen! Tengo el poder de arruinar tu reputación en toda la escuela si esto se llega a saber, incluso entre tus hermanos."

Mensaje de: Cullen Hale Whitlock Jasper

"¿...A-Alice...? Te extraño mucho... E-Esto... Vuelve pronto... Por favor... ¡N-No te estoy apresurando, Perdón!... Solo... Q-Quiero verte... Probablemente quieras seguir comprando, Lamento interrumpir... Esto... Adiós... Te amo..."

Mensaje de: Swan Marie Isabella

"Alice, te juro que no puedo ir al mall ahora... Ni en ninguno de estos días. ¡Por Dios, ya no cabe nada en mi armario! Y Charlie comienza a sospechar que robo en las tiendas. No es grato... Oh, Edward dice que Carlisle esta pensando en tu-sabes-que. Raro. Adiós."

-No hay más mensajes-

(Alice esta feliz de que su servicio de Makeover este funcionando. ¡Pronto habrá revolucionado la moda de Forks gracias a ella! Ahora debe irse a darle algo de Exta-especial atención a Jasper para que se sienta mejor... Pero antes ira a detener a Carlisle antes de que haga el ya-sabes-que. Como odia el banco de Holanda.)

-

-

-

**A/N:** Algo corto, pero al menos a mi me pareció gracioso xD. Y bueno, nada que ver con el tema pero les contare otra historia graciosa.

Una vez pase por un acuario y me dio la picazón de comprarme un pez. Carlisle sabrá por que. Bueno, le puse "Jake" por que era rojo brillante como el Dragon Occidental (Ya saben, la caricatura de Disney Channel XDD). Como sea, después de unas semanas me harte del pez. Era aburrido, babosito, y no se aprendía ningún truco. Así que lo abandone a su suerte en la pecera de la sala y mi hermana mayor lo 'adopto'. Yo siempre le dije 'pez' y ella le llamaba 'Jake'. Bueno, de eso hace como seis meses, antes de que leyera Crepúsculo.

Hace poco me harte del pez por que mi hermana siempre me pedía que lo limpiara. Lo intente asesinar poniéndole agua muy fría, muy caliente, y matándolo de hambre. Pero el maldito pez resistió. Entonces la otra vez yo estaba en la computadora y mi hermana grito "¡Jake se murio!".

No se que fregados estaría pensando pero grite "¡Jacob, NOO!". Y luego me di cuenta de que hablaba del pez. No se por que, pero lo hice. Pensé que Jacob-Black-estaba-muerto. Fue... raro.

Ja, estúpido, lo se. Pero, bueeno. Equiiiiiis. Envíen muchos reviews si quieren salir en el especial de las fangirls, ya me estoy dando una idea de a que chicas utilizare C: Oh, y si alguien me quiere agregar a su MSN, háganlo pliis. Quiero platicar con alguien acerca de Twilight.

Bai-bai!

_.Alex Cullen's productions._

**21 - Jul - 2008**


	4. Cullen Mcartney Hale Rosalie

**A/N: **¡Es un ave...!, ¡Es un avión!, ¡Es una MEDUSA!... ¡NO! Es ¡Alex García, que regresa con Twilight Phone Messages, RELOADED! XDDD.

Yeah... Heh. Por fin he regresado. Graaacias por esperar tanto. ¿Ya saben que los amo? xD.

Dedicatorias: A Gabiie (**GabiieMarqz**) por picarme las costillas diariamente para que termine esto xD. Y por inspirarme con sus grandiosos fics, y a Chao-nesama (**Cullen-Chao**_) _que siempre me recuerda que me van a asesinar por la tardanza u.ú.

_¿Quién necesita los derechos de Twilight cuando ya tienen la película en pirata...?_

_Esperen, eso no se oyó muy bien... __X.x_

**Twilight Phone Messages!**

_.Vanillarouge's Productions._

**Cuarta Grabacion:** Hale Cullen Mcartney Rosalie.

"Estas hablando al celular de Rosalie Hale. Si has hablando a este celular antes y te he contestado, no me encuentro disponible en este momento. No me dejes un mensaje, te llamare cuando tenga tiempo. Repito. No. Me. Dejes. Un. Mensaje. ¿Entiendes, Emmett? Si no te he contestado antes, o nunca haz llamado... ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo ahora? Es obvio que no te contestare, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Y dile a quien sea que está repartiendo mi numero telefónico por toda la escuela en pequeñas tarjetas de presentación de mal gusto que vaya y se las meta por- "

-Tu grabación es muy larga y ha sido cortada.-

_BEEP-_

-Mensajes-

Mensaje de: Cullen Carlisle

"Rosalie, querida. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese _léxico_ tuyo? Si vuelvo a oír que estas usando ese lenguaje, te enviare a esas clases sobre el control de ira... De nuevo. De todas maneras, dile por favor a Edward que necesito que me ayude hoy en el hospital. Por alguna razón no contesta su celular. Gracias."

Mensaje de: Cullen MCartney Emmett

"¿¡Roseeee, bebé, Adivina queee...!? ¡Espera! ¡Eso rima! ¡OH, ¡Soy taaaan poético!... Veamos, veamos... Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, no alimentes a un oso o.. ¡Sera desastroso! HAHAH-"

Mensaje de: Black Jacob

"¡Rubia, un idiota me ha dado una tarjeta con tu numero _super-galmorosa_! Heh. Te tengo una buena. ¿Por qué a las rubias no les gustan los M&Ms...?"

Mensaje de: Cullen MCartney Emmett

"Oh bebé, mis poderes poéticos me han hecho olvidar que debía decirte algo. Déjame ver. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.... Era... Espera, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua... Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh-"

Mensaje de: Black Jacob

"¡...Porque son taaaaaan difíciles de pelar!"

Mensaje de: Cullen Carlisle

"Rosalie, ¿Ya hablaste con Edward? Mi turno se termina en dos horas. Por favor comunícale mi recado. Rosalie, _por favor_ hazlo."

"¡ Doctor Cullen! El baño de esponja de la Señora Grayson es a las cinco. ¡Te-he!"

"G-Gracias. Rosalie. _Por favor._"

Mensaje de: Cullen MCartney Emmett

"-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh-"

Mensaje de: Desconocido.

"Señorita, eh oído quejas de que eres demasiado _sexy_. Me temo que tendré que _arrestarte_."

Mensaje de: Black Jacob

"¡Rubia, a que este no te lo sabes! ¿Por qué una rubia no puede llamar al 911?"

Mensaje de: Cullen Masen Edward Anthony

"Rose, ¿No has recibido nada de Carlisle? Por alguna razón lo mi incompetente celular lo bloquea... De cualquier forma, si recibes un mensaje de él, llámame. Gracias."

Mensaje de: Cullen Carlisle

"¿R-Rose... Ya te has comunicado con Edward?"

"¡Doctooor...! ¿Ya está _listo_?"

"C-Casi. Rosalie. Apresúrate. YA."

Mensaje de: Desconocido (2).

"¿Estas cansada, preciosa? Porque has estado corriendo por mi mente _todo _el_ día_."

Mensaje de: Black Jacob

"¡Por qué no encuentra el botón para 11 en el teléfono!"

Mensaje de: Desconocido (3).

"¿Tienes un mapa? Es que me he perdido en tus ojos."

Mensaje de: Cullen MCartney Emmett

"-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh-"

Mensaje de: Cullen Masen Edward Anthony

"Rose, Creo que he escuchado a Carlisle desde aquí. ¿Estás completamente segura de que no necesita nada?"

-Tu mensaje ha sido transferido a llamada-

"Edward, deja de fastidiar."

_"Hasta que me digas si ha pasado algo con Carlisle."_

"No, todo está muy tranquilo. Creo que dijo algo sobre trabajar hasta tarde..."

_"¿Segura?"_

"Si, Edward. Dijo que te tomaras la tarde libre. Yo iré a ayudarle para pasar algo de tiempo de caridad."

_"Vaya... Creí que seguirías enfadada por lo de las clases de Control de la Ira."_

"¿Yo? Para nada..."

Mensaje de: Cullen Carlisle

"Listo. Has llegado al límite, Rosalie Mcartney Hale Cullen. Ya han pasado dos horas, si Edward no se presenta aquí en este mismo instante te prometo que-"

"¡Doctor, su cita le está esperando!"

Mensaje de: Desconocido (4)

"Me gustaría ser tu bolso. Para estar contigo _todo_ el día..."

Mensaje de: Clearwater Leah

"Rubia, el chupasangre del hospital me ha pedido que te lleve a.. Tú _sabes_. _Ese_ lugar. Creo que es más fácil si vamos juntas... En fin. Sera un secreto. Yay por el _divertido_ tiempo compartido entre felices y pacificas creaturas _mágicas_. Ugh."

Mensaje de: Cullen MCartney Emmett

"-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. AH, YA LO TENGO ERA QUE-"

-Se ha llenado el espacio para mensajes telefónicos no leídos-

-Ya no hay más mensajes-

_Característica especial: Ninguna. Pero Rose comienza a pensar en un bloqueo de llamadas no deseadas..._

(Rosalie está a punto de asesinar a alguien cuyo nombre comienza con Jacob y termina con asqueroso perro. La instructora dice que debe dejar salir la ira...)

-

-

-

**A/N: **Especialmente largo, para ver si así me disculpan por la tardanza u.u.

Anywaaaaaaaaaaays quiero hacer dos anuncios en esta nota, uno bueno y uno triste. ¿Cual quieren primero xD? Bueno, primero el malo, para después endulzarlos con el bueno, LOL.

El malo es que he sido plagiada, y se siente, muy, MUY mal. Quizás no palabra por palabra, quizás no completamente, pero me han robado una idea que me había roto la cabeza pensando, y han proclamado que solo se 'inspiraron en ella'. Júzguenlo ustedes mismos. Links en mi profile.

Chicos, El plagio es MALO. No van a alabar a los autores que les gustan copiándoles por que 'la línea les encanto', los harán sentir mal. Muy mal. Y muy enfadados, y lo que es peor, sus fans se abalanzaran sobre ustedes y se los comerán vivos. **Si te gusta la historia deja un review. NO PLAGIES.**

El bueno es que los voy a obligar a hacer algo XDD. Vayan a checar a estas chicas, y píquenles las costillas con muchos muuuuuuchos reviews y denles amoooooooooor LOL XD. Las amo, son mis mejores amigas y técnicamente las inicie a ambas en la escritura. VAYAN, **YA!**

_.net( diagonal )~GabiieMarqz_

_.net( diagonal )~Cullen-Chao_

_.Vanillarouge's Productions._

**18 - Feb - 2009**


	5. Alex Garcia D: tiene una nota

**Alex's notes here~**

Chicos lamento hacerles creer que actualice, no, no lo hice. No lo he hecho aun, pero no significa que no vaya a hacerlo.

Estoy trabajando en el capítulo de Emmett, pero por razones personales esta en hiatus.

Esta nota es para hacerles saber otra cosa.

Estoy siendo **plagiada** _(de nuevo),_ pero esta vez vil y descaradamente, por una tal **Miley_Volturi** que ni siquiera puede escribir su nombre sin meter una falta de ortografía. **No ha tenido la decencia de cambiar las notas de autor.**

Yo _**no **_tengo cuenta en **Potter fics**, solo, en esta cuenta de fanfiction **.VANILLAROUGE'S PRODUCTIONS.** Verán **Twilight Phone Messages.**

**EN CUALQUIER OTRO LADO ES PLAGIO.**

Vayan, háganme un favor, y repórtenla.

Y envíen mucho, mucho flame, y nos haremos un imperio de sus cenizas.

www(punto)potterfics(punto)com(diagonal)historias(diagonal)36182

Les daré galletitas ;P

Alex, que pronto vendrá con más humor, original y salidito del horno,

**OUT.**


End file.
